Funded through a subcontract the BRTP, the collaboration with Professor J. Rehr and graduate student A. Poiarkova is now ongoing. This work focuses on improvements in theory of EXAFS and edge studies of biological systems. A more efficient organization of FEFF input/output and path ordering has been developed that makes it better suited to study of biological systems. Modifications of the present atomic code and potential calculations have also been made to handle both integer and non-integer charge transfer and the codes are now being tested to enable better near edge calculations for biological structures. Finally, significant effort has been devoted to improved theoretical understanding of disorder and thermal vibrations.